Pouncer
The Pouncer is a special infected in RotDN: Energy Strike. It was introduced in the Power of Mercy update. Description Pouncers are infected Neonates who were exposed to the X-Zeno pathogen, and as a result of infection, the infected Neonate has lost the ability to stand upright. However, it is capable of leaping to large distances. Due to their bones being degraded, the Pouncer can only crawl. Most of them range from civilians or scientists. On rare cases they will have security armor. Strategy The Pouncer is highly mobile and dangerous in the battlefield, being well known for surprise attacks. As the name suggests, Pouncers will pin down a survivor until it or the survivor is killed. Pouncers will more likely hunt in packs. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * Pouncers can cause havoc if the survivors are not careful enough. Stay vigilant and keep an eye out for any movement such as crawling or leaping. * Close quarters is otherwise an extremely dangerous situation when dealing with Pouncers. Stay in the open to make pouncing attacks more difficult. * The Pouncer will let out a loud shriek when it prepares it's pounce attack. If the shriek is heard, immediately dash or roll into cover to avoid the attack. * A single Pouncer can devastate a fireteam in seconds. To avoid such chaotic events, always have a flamethrower or shotgun ready. * Using trip mines can slow down the Pouncer's progress. However, bare in mind they can also leap over or around them. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * Pouncers are ideal for dealing with tougher survivors, namely Chimera or Meán Fómhair. * A horde of Amalgamates can easily shroud a Pouncer in the horde, making them ideal for ambushes. * Avoid confronting survivors experienced with close quarters combat. This will greatly kill or damage the Pouncer inevitably. * A Puker is highly useful for situations where survivors are stuck in one spot. If the Puker's bile attack blinds a survivor, this gives the Pouncer a chance to pin them down. * Although a Pouncer cannot climb on any surface, it's extremely useful for pursuing it's prey. Despite the fact they can no longer stand, they are incredibly fast. This can give players the advantage of catching up with the survivor. Statistics Strengths * Immune to ice attacks and Viper Poison. * Extremely fast reaction time. * Twenty percent chance of dealing additional damage when pinning down a survivor. * Versatile and deadly. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to fire and explosive traps. * Easily fatigued. * Incapable of climbing. * Physically weak. Achievements Like a duck shooting game * Kill a Pouncer before it pins a survivor. Hit and run * Run over a Pouncer with a Mongoose. Hunt or be hunted * Kill a pack of Evolved Pouncers. Avenger * Kill a Pouncer that killed another survivor. Hopping Jamboree * Use a shotgun and take out five Pouncers at the same time. Trivia * The Pouncer is heavily inspired by the Spider Splicer from BioShock. Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens